


Death Trap of Love

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had no idea what he was doing on this death trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Trap of Love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Google Doodle for February 14, 2013 (below)

  
[](http://s269.beta.photobucket.com/user/Ami_Ven/media/Other%20Stuff/GoogleDoodle-20130214_zpsd4d305d2.png.html) [ ](http://s269.beta.photobucket.com/user/Ami_Ven/media/Other%20Stuff/GoogleDoodle-20130214b_zps44ee156f.png.html)   


Rodney had no idea what he was doing on this death trap.

The kid running it looked like he was still in high school, and seemed much more interested in chatting up the girl with the popcorn cart than in the safety of the passengers. There was a significant amount of rust beneath the fresh coat of paint, but Rodney held on tight to the so-called safety bar just in case. He closed his eyes as they started moving, trying to concentrate on the music from the arcade games on the midway, rather than the ominous creak of stressed metal. They slowed to a stop at the top of the Ferris Wheel, and Rodney tightened his grip.

A hand settled on top of his own, and John’s voice said, “Hey, Rodney, look.”

Cautiously, he opened his eyes. The ground was far below, much too far to expect a thin bar of metal to realistically prevent him from plummeting towards it, but John wasn’t looking at the ground. He was looking _up_.

“Oh, wow,” Rodney breathed.

Despite the bright lights from the carnival below, all he could see above them were stars, so close he felt like he could almost touch them which was ridiculous, because he was an astrophysicist and knew exactly how far away those stars really were.

“This is as close as I could get to the stars as a kid,” said John.

Rodney turned to look at him. John was smiling, soft and wondering, head tipped back to get a better view. “Not very fast, though,” said Rodney.

“No,” John agreed, still smiling. He was quiet for a moment, then added, “I never… I always came up here alone. Before.”

Rodney took a deep breath and pulled one hand from the safety bar to lace their fingers together. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t this time.”

John turned back to Rodney, with the same soft smile. “Yeah, me, too.” 

The Ferris Wheel creaked suddenly into motion, and Rodney jumped involuntarily. John scooted closer, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hey,” he said, as their car started slowly back down. “There’s no line. Wanna go up again?”

Rodney glanced at the paint-covered-rusting wheel, then back at John, who looked happier than he’d seen him in a long time.

“Sure,” he said, smiling. “Let’s go up again.”

THE END


End file.
